colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Crash - B.A.P
Descripción *'Titulo:' Crash.160px|right *'Artista:' B.A.P *'Single:' Crash. *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Power pop, pop-rock, dance-rock. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 30-Agosto-2012. Video full|center|400 px Yong Guk, Himchan, DaeHyun, YoungJae, Jongup, Zelo Romanización maldo an dwae jeongmal wanbyeokhae sumi gappa igeon banchigingeol neoui nun geu ip geu modeun ge naui maeumeul da heundeureo noheungeol itji motal geunyeoui cheot neukkime babocheoreom ppaeatgin mam nae gaseumi gojangnan geotcheoreom nan sarange buri nago simjangman kungkwang kungkwang ttwigo(tto ttwigo) jebal sallyeojwo you’re my girl~ Help me help me help me neol bomyeon sumi gappa Help me help me help me neol bomyeon nuni busyeo simjangman kungkwang kungkwang ttwigo neol chatgo Where you are~ neol gidaryeo neoneoneo neol ije mannan geon a jinjja daebaksageon amuri bwado neol algo sipeo konani dwae nae maeummoreulkkeol nan jakku neol saenggakhae geol nae cheossarangdo itge haesseo neon gyesok niga garago haedo nan niga darago malhago malteya Cause I Love You Girl itji motal geunyeoui cheot neukkime babocheoreom ppaeatgin mam nae gaseumi gojangnan geotcheoreom nan sarange buri nago simjangman kungkwang kungkwang ttwigo(tto ttwigo) jebal sallyeojwo you’re my girl~ Help me help me help me neol bomyeon sumi gappa Help me help me help me neol bomyeon nuni busyeo simjangman kungkwang kungkwang ttwigo neol chatgo Where you are neol gidaryeo na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na ~ na na na na na na na na na na ~ na na na na na japhildeut hadagado meoreojineun geunyeo naege budi hanbeon gihoereul jebal juryeom nae mami deullindamyeon daedaphaeyo naege~ gaseumi gojangnan geotcheoreom nan sarange buri nago simjangman kungkwang kungkwang ttwigo(tto ttwigo) jebal sallyeojwo you’re my girl~ Help me help me help me neol bomyeon sumi gappa Help me help me help me neol bomyeon nuni busyeo simjangman kungkwang kungkwang ttwigo neol chatgo Where you are~ neol gidaryeo Español No tiene sentido, eres demasiado perfecta Mi respiración se acelera, estas cometiendo una falta Tus ojos, esos labios todo de ti hace que mi corazón se sacuda El inolvidable primer sentimiento hacia ella Ha capturado mi corazón como un tonto Como si mi corazón estuviera roto estoy ardiendo de amor Mi corazón late boom boom (y sigue latiendo) Por favor, sálvame, tú eres mi chica Ayúdame, ayúdame, ayúdame Mi respiración se acelera cuando te veo Ayúdame, ayúdame, ayúdame Mis ojos se ciegan cuando te veo Mi corazón late boom boom mientras corre y te busco ¿Dónde estás? Esperaré por ti Tú, tú, tú, conocerte fue un hecho importante No importa qué, quiero llegar a conocerte Soy como Conan, de seguro no sabes cómo me siento Sigo pensando en ti, incluso me hiciste olvidar a mi primer amor Incluso si me sigues diciendo que me aleje te diré que eres mi todo Porque te amo, chica El inolvidable primer sentimiento hacia ella Ha capturado mi corazón como un tonto Como si mi corazón estuviera roto estoy ardiendo de amor Mi corazón late boom boom (y sigue latiendo) Por favor, sálvame, tú eres mi chica Ayúdame, ayúdame, ayúdame Mi respiración se acelera cuando te veo Ayúdame, ayúdame, ayúdame Mis ojos se ciegan cuando te veo Mi corazón late boom boom mientras corre y te busco ¿Dónde estás? Esperaré por ti na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na ~ na na na na na na na na na na ~ na na na na na Ella hace parecer que puedo tocarla, pero luego se va Por favor, sólo dame una oportunidad Si puedes escuchar mi corazón, por favor, respóndeme Como si mi corazón estuviera roto estoy ardiendo de amor Mi corazón late boom boom (y sigue latiendo) Por favor, sálvame, tú eres mi chica Ayúdame, ayúdame, ayúdame Mi respiración se acelera cuando te veo Ayúdame, ayúdame, ayúdame Mis ojos se ciegan cuando te veo Mi corazón late boom boom mientras corre y te busco ¿Dónde estás? Esperaré por ti Hangul 말도 안 돼 정말 완벽해 숨이 가빠 이건 반칙인걸 너의 눈 그 입 그 모든 게 나의 마음을 다 흔들어 놓은걸 잊지 못할 그녀의 첫 느낌에 바보처럼 빼앗긴 맘 내 가슴이 고장난 것처럼 난 사랑에 불이 나고 심장만 쿵쾅 쿵쾅 뛰고(또 뛰고) 제발 살려줘 you’re my girl~ Help me help me help me 널 보면 숨이 가빠 Help me help me help me 널 보면 눈이 부셔 심장만 쿵쾅 쿵쾅 뛰고 널 찾고 Where you are~ 널 기다려 너너너 널 이제 만난 건 아 진짜 대박사건 아무리 봐도 널 알고 싶어 코난이 돼 내 마음모를껄 난 자꾸 널 생각해 걸 내 첫사랑도 잊게 했어 넌 계속 니가 가라고 해도 난 니가 다라고 말하고 말테야 Cause I Love You Girl 잊지 못할 그녀의 첫 느낌에 바보처럼 빼앗긴 맘 내 가슴이 고장난 것처럼 난 사랑에 불이 나고 심장만 쿵쾅 쿵쾅 뛰고(또 뛰고) 제발 살려줘 you’re my girl~ Help me help me help me 널 보면 숨이 가빠 Help me help me help me 널 보면 눈이 부셔 심장만 쿵쾅 쿵쾅 뛰고 널 찾고 Where you are 널 기다려 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 ~ 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 나 ~ 나 나 나 나 나 잡힐듯 하다가도 멀어지는 그녀 나에게 부디 한번 기회를 제발 주렴 내 맘이 들린다면 대답해요 나에게~ 가슴이 고장난 것처럼 난 사랑에 불이 나고 심장만 쿵쾅 쿵쾅 뛰고(또 뛰고) 제발 살려줘 you’re my girl~ Help me help me help me 널 보면 숨이 가빠 Help me help me help me 널 보면 눈이 부셔 심장만 쿵쾅 쿵쾅 뛰고 널 찾고 Where you are~ 널 기다려 Datos Categoría:B.A.P